Wolfstar's Destiny
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: LightingCLan, StreamClan, BreezeClan and ShadeClan. Four clans of warriors. A destiny awaites for one born of the lion. Betrayed by the thicket and guided by the stars. In the wild anything can happen, its up to those who live in it to survive. (I don't own warriors)
1. Chapter 1

**WOLFSTAR'S** **DESTINY**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LightningClan**

**Leader:** Moustestar; Gray-brown she-cat (on her 2nd life)

**Deputy:** Lionblaze; Golden tom with brown puffy main

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Medicine Cat**: Leafheart; White she-cat with brown patch on foot

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

**Warriors:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Bouldertooth; Handsome gray tom with blue eyes

Tuliptail; White she-cat with reddish tail

Flintpatch; Red tom with gray patch over one eye

Frosteye; Brown she-cat with frost blue eyes

Silverdawn; Silver tom with golden stripes

Apprentice: Rustypaw

Leafclaw; Tan she-cat with brown spots

Apprentice: Breezepaw

**Apprentices:** (Cats at least six moons old in training to be warriors/medicine cats)

Breezepaw; Light silver tom with black stripes

Rosepaw; Light grey she-cat with rosy red feet

Rustypaw; Red tom with dark rust colored spots

Goldenpaw; Bright golden tom

**Elders:** (retired warriors and queens)

Twistedtail; Brown battle scared tom with a twisted tail

Floppyear; Gray she-cat with droopy ears

Rainclaw; Silver tom with blue hues

Cloudfoot; Black she-cat with pure white paws

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Turtleclaw; Tortoiseshell she-cat

Sunspots; Tan she-cat with golden spots

Silverfang; Silver she-cat with white underbelly

**Kits:** (cats less than six moons)

Tinykit; White she-cat with brown ear tips and brown tail tip

Wolfkit; Silver she-cat with white underbelly, chin and inside of legs

Bramblekit; Bramble colored tabby tom with silver stripes

Mumblekit; Fluffy cream colored tom with brown main and tail tip

**StreamClan**

**Leader:** Riverstar; Blue-gray tom (on his 7th life)

Apprentice: Rushingpaw

**Deputy:** Salmontail; Gray tom with a salmon colored tail and racing stripe

**Medicine** Cat: Waterleaf; White she-cat with blue-gray spots

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Lilytail; Gray she-cat with red-pink markings

Crowfang; Jet black tom

Smalltooth; small grey tom

Skypelt; Light grey, almost white, she-cat

Apprentice: Acornpaw

**Apprentices:**

Rushingpaw; Grey stripped tom

Leafpaw; She-cat with orange markings

Acornpaw; Brown tom

**Queens:**

Whiteflame; White she-cat with red spots

Moonblossom; Golden tabby she-cat

**Kits:**

Flowerkit; red she-cat

Comfreykit; Dappled she-cat

Yarrowkit; Black tom with green eyes

Oakkit; Oak colored tom

Starykit; A blue-grey she-cat with white flecks

**Elders:**

Spiderear; Black tom with a white spot on his ear

Bolderclaw; Red she-cat with grey ears

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Redstar; Red tom with white tail tip 9on his 4th life)

**Deputy:** Blossomfoot; Yellow she-cat

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Goldenheart; Golden chested she-cat

Apprentice: Streamingpaw

**Warriors:**

Badgertooth; Tom with badger markings

Windclaw; Muddy brown she-cat with white paws

Bluewhiskers; Black tom with blue hues

Apprentice: Dovepaw

**Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw; Large eared grey she-cat

Streamingpaw; Brown tom with silver stripes

Dovepaw; White she-cat

**Queens:**

Silverspot; Tan she-cat with a silver blaze on her chest

Leopardheart; Golden brown she-cat with black spots

**Kits:**

Grasskit; tan tom with greenish hues

Nightkit; Muscular black tom with white muzzle

Mosskit; Dappled she-cat

Blazekit; Brown she-cat with a red blaze on her head

**ShadeClan**

**Leader:** Brackenstar; Bracken colored tom 9on his 5th life)

Apprentice: Fuzzypaw

**Deputy:** Nigthblaze; Jet black tom

**Medicine** Cat: Oakshadow; Dark grey-brown tom

Apprentice: Clawpaw

**Warriors:**

Nigthclaw; Black she-cat

Redstripe; White tom with a red stripe down his back

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Sweeteye; White she-cat with two different colored eyes

Flamingclaw; Bright red tom

Sunfur; Fluffy yellow tom

**Apprentices:**

Fuzzypaw; Fluffy grey tom

Ivypaw; Grey-brown she-cat

Clawpaw; brown tom with long claws

**Queens:**

Graytail; White and grey she-cat

Stoneface; Grey she-cat

**Kits:**

Stripekit; brown tom with grey stripes

Shimmerkit; Golden-yellow she-cat

Twigkit; White tom with a brown racing stripe

**Elders:**

Threeleg; Grey tom with three feet

Pinetail; Dark brown tabby tom

**RougeClan**

(Not an actual clan; no connection to StarClan)

**Leader:** Rocky; Brown-grey tom

**Deputy:** Flint; Grey tom

**Medicine Cat:** Berry; reddish she-cat

**Warriors:**

Molly; Calico she-cat

Marley; mottled tom

Mock-Mee; Black tom

Apprentice: Tally

Darwin; Blue-grey tom

Shella; Pale tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Ann

Sally; Calico she-cat

Don; Brown tabby tom

Maxine; Silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Tally; Spotted she-cat

Ann; Marble colored she-cat

**Elders:**

Cherry; Red she-cat

Dan; Black tom

Anny; Tan she-cat

B.B.; Blue-grey tabby tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

**Loners:** (Cats who stay in one area, but have no territories)

Billy; Orange tom

Bella; White she-cat

Ally; Grey and brown she-cat

**Kitty Pets**: (Cats who live with twolegs)

Mandy; Green eyed tabby she-cat

Millie; Silver tabby she-cat, Billy's sister

Bobby; Pudgy black and white tom

Tommy; Lean, long haired black tom

**Rouges:** (Cats who have territories, but aren't in a clan)

Andy; Brown tabby tom, Beck and Flora's brother

Scratch; Long clawed yellow tom

Leaf; Tan, dappled she-cat

Flora; Silver tabby she-cat, Beck and Andy's sister

Beck; Grey tabby tom, Flora and Andy's brother

Flick; White tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

"Hello young one." Purred an old she-cat. She padded up to a small ginger and white kit.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He looked confused with his head cocked to the side. The she-cat looked at him with sympathy.

"You're in StarClan little one. Don't be afraid, you're safe." Despite her words, fear painted across the young cats face. She curled around him, stroking his back with her tail to sooth him. "Whats your name little one?" she asked quietly. He looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"I….I'm Dawnkit. So I really am dead. Shadowfoot couldn't save me?" he whimpered. The silver she-cat nodded. Tears welled up in Dawnkit's eyes. "I-I won't ever see mommy again. O-or Mudkit!" he wailed, burring his nose in the silver cat's white belly fur. She continued to stroke his back with her tail until he calmed down and fell asleep.

The cat looked down at the sleeping kit. Sorrow in her eyes. "It's always sad when cats this young join us. They never get the chance to live." She murmured. Dawnkit fidgeted in his sleep, she soothed him with a touch of her fluffy tail.

Dawnkit sat up. He looked around. "So it wasn't a dream." He mewed in a hushed voice.

"No, it wasn't." The silver cat replied. Dawnkit hung his head. He scuffled his paws in the dirt. Paw steps pounded up the slope. Three kits skidded to a stop in front of the pair. They're eyes sparkled.

"It's story time!" Yowled the black and white tom. "Yeah, lets hear a really, really good one please!" Chided the yellow she cat, her tail whipped the air excitedly.

The brown kit with a large black patch on his back glanced at Dawnkit. "Who are you?" he asked. The other two kits looked at Dawnkit, noticing him for the first time.

The Ginger and white kit gulped. "I-I'm Dawnkit, I just came to Starclan. Hi." He mewed.

The silver she-cat smiled. "Dawnkit this is Lemonkit, Patchkit and Cloudkit." She gestured to each with her tail. Dawnkit nodded. Lemonkit smiled. She walked up to him and sniffed him, as did the others.

"You smell different.' Lemonkit said. Cloudkit nodded. Patchkit blinked at him.

"You smell like a StreamClan cat." He added. Dawnkit gave them a confused look.

"What else would I smell like? I lived in StreamClan." He said. The other kits looked at each other. Patchkit waved his tail.

The silver she-cat watched it all unfold. "I thought you wanted to hear a story. I guess I was wrong, so I'll just go now…." She said. The kits all yowled. "NO! Please tell us a story!" The she-cat purred.

"Alright, get settled down now." The kits sat down around her. They gazed up expectantly. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

"Our story takes place in LightningClan, StreamClan, BreezeClan and ShadeClan. It's a rather long story, but I hope you will enjoy it. This story is from LightningClan, My birth clan."…


End file.
